<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Names and Weird Cravings by worthmorethanrubies25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579571">Baby Names and Weird Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthmorethanrubies25/pseuds/worthmorethanrubies25'>worthmorethanrubies25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever and Always [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Baby Names, Eggs? What eggs?, F/M, Fluff, Grey(ish) Branch, Married Couple, Pre-Movies, Pregnancy, Trolls don’t come from eggs in this, Weird pregnancy cravings, midnight snacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthmorethanrubies25/pseuds/worthmorethanrubies25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy and Branch enjoy a midnight snack and discuss names for their future Trolling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forever and Always [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Names and Weird Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the main reasons I made this into a one-shot series instead of a multi chapter fic is because my brain wanted to write this out of order (and so I can add onto it as I please).</p><p>About my headcanon on pregnant Trolls: instead of carrying babies for nine months like humans, Trolls carry them for nine weeks. So 1 week of Troll pregnancy = 1 month of human pregnancy.</p><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “Trolls.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy awoke to a sharp jolt in her side. She sighed tiredly as she passed a hand over her growing abdomen. She was almost five weeks along now, and the child she was carrying was getting more rambunctious every day, especially when she sensed her mother was hungry.</p><p>     At the moment, Poppy was <em><strong>starving</strong></em>.</p><p>     Trying not to wake up her snoring husband, she threw on her pink robe and made her way to the bunker kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She tapped her lower lip as she scanned the food items available. She brightened when she came across a plate of Biggie’s triple chocolate fudge brownies and...was that a jar of orange marmalade? Poppy’s mouth watered as she brought them to the kitchen table, then started some tea.</p><p>     The water was just beginning to boil when Branch entered the kitchen.</p><p>     “I thought I heard you in here.”</p><p>     Poppy grinned at him. “I didn’t want to wake you; you seemed exhausted from my Hug Day gift.”</p><p>     Branch blushed at the memory, knowing he would never be able to look at Poppy’s beanbag chair the same way again.</p><p>     “So, what crazy concoction did you come up with tonight?” he asked as he joined her at the table.</p><p>     “Biggie’s brownies with orange marmalade, and lavender tea.”</p><p>     Branch hummed. “That actually doesn’t sound so bad, unlike your other weird cravings.”</p><p>     Poppy arched a brow at him as she took a sip of tea. “Name one ‘weird’ craving I’ve had since you got me pregnant.”</p><p>     Branch snorted and ticked off his fingers, “Cinnamon swirl cupcakes with cream cheese and salmon. Dandelion salad tossed with maple and blueberry syrup. Skittles, M&amp;M’s, <em><strong>and</strong></em> Reese’s Pieces mixed together and stuffed into a peanut butter sandwich. And just the other day you ate fried chicken smothered in honey.”</p><p>     “Hey, don’t badmouth it before you try it,” Poppy stated, pointing her marmalade spoon at him.</p><p>     “Whatever,” Branch shrugged as he took a brownie. “But I refuse to try shortbread with horseradish like you did yesterday.”</p><p>     “Ooooh, is there any of that left?” Poppy asked as she pushed herself from the table.</p><p>     Branch shook his head at the delighted giggle his wife made when she found what she was looking for. She brought the shortbread and horseradish to the table, licking her lips as she carefully applied the spicy condiment onto a handful of cookies. Branch resisted the urge to gag as she alternated between the shortbread and brownies.</p><p>     After finishing his snack, he got up to stand behind Poppy, leaning over her and sliding his hands underneath her robe over her womb. He wasn’t sure if the pleased sigh she let out had to do with him or her newest culinary experiment.</p><p>     “Are you sure our kid likes what you’re feeding them?”</p><p>     Poppy glared at him. Branch smirked, then his breath caught when he felt the baby move.</p><p>     Even though Poppy was roughly halfway through her pregnancy, Branch still couldn’t get his head around the fact that he was going to be a <em><strong>dad</strong></em>. If someone had told him nineteen months ago that he would marry Princess Poppy and be the father of her child, he would’ve assumed they were making a cruel joke and told them to get eaten by a Bergen.</p><p>     “You know,” he murmured as he rubbed his wife’s belly, “we should probably start discussing names.”</p><p>     Poppy nodded before the baby gave a strong kick right where Branch’s hand was.</p><p>     “Oh,” she gasped, putting her hand over Branch’s. “I think they agree.”</p><p>     Branch thought for a moment. “What do you think of ‘Gary’ for a boy?”</p><p>     Poppy rolled her eyes. “Branch, we are not naming our child after your remote control.”</p><p>     “Oh, I suppose <em><strong>you</strong></em> can come up with a better boy’s name?”</p><p>     Poppy licked some brownie crumbs and marmalade off her thumb.</p><p>     “I think I can,” she replied softly.</p><p>     Reaching up, she gave Branch’s marriage braid an affectionate tug, letting her fingers linger on the engraved silver bead at its end.</p><p>     “Would ‘Thorn’ be okay with you?”</p><p>     Branch froze at the mention of his grandfather’s name. Poppy was beginning to worry that she might’ve been wrong when he gave a slow nod.</p><p>     “That’s perfect,” he whispered.</p><p>     “And if it’s a girl?”</p><p>     Branch removed one hand from Poppy’s belly and twisted her marriage bead between his fingers. She tilted her head back to look at him upside down, and they said the name in unison.</p><p>     “<b><em>Rosiepuff</em></b>.”</p><p>     Poppy sighed; she hadn’t been sure if Branch would agree to name their Trolling after one of his grandparents. Knowing he was onboard with that filled her with relief and love for the handsome greyish Troll she had married.</p><p>     Poppy snaked a hand around the back of her husband’s neck and pulled him down, languidly closing her eyes...only to be disappointed when Branch just gave her a tiny peck and stepped away to clean up their mess.</p><p>     “Heeeeey,” Poppy whined, “that wasn’t the kind of kiss I wanted!”</p><p>     Branch paused at the pantry door and gave her a look.</p><p>     “Brush your teeth, first.”</p><p>     “Seriously?!”</p><p>     “Yes, seriously.” Branch licked his lips and cringed. “You taste like chocolate, oranges and horseradish. Honestly, Poppy, how can you eat like that without getting sick?”</p><p>     Poppy scoffed and patted her baby bump.</p><p>     “Don’t blame <em><strong>me</strong></em>; I just eat whatever Little Thorn or Little Rosiepuff wants.”</p><p>     Branch smiled at the names, then gave a teasing shrug.</p><p>     “Sorry, Poppifer, but as much as I love you, I’m not gonna kiss you until you wash that taste out of your mouth.”</p><p>     Poppy growled and shoved herself from the table. “Fine!” As she stormed to their bedroom, she called back over her shoulder, “And to think you might’ve gotten lucky again tonight!”</p><p>     Branch chuckled as he heard Poppy turn on the bathroom faucet; even with her hormonal mood swings, she’d never stayed mad at him for long.</p><p>     He continued to put the leftover food away and wash the dishes, and he found his mind drifting to the little life growing inside of his wife.</p><p>     <em><strong>Little Thorn or Little Rosiepuff...</strong></em></p><p>     He wondered what they would look like. Teal and bluish-purple? Pink and magenta? A combination of those colors?</p><p>     ...grey?</p><p>     He never forgave himself for what happened to his grandma, and he still refused to sing and dance and go to parties. But he did hug Poppy (and <em><strong>only</strong></em> Poppy). And he didn’t even pretend to destroy her invitations anymore. And he tolerated most of the Village’s parties if the volume was kept at a reasonable level ( he was completely convinced that the Bergens would find them if they were too noisy). So even though he was still mostly grey and paranoid about the Bergens, he was beginning to heal, and he had a certain pink Troll to thank for it.</p><p>     “<em><strong>Oh, Branchopher</strong></em>...” Poppy sang from the bedroom, her tone indicating that she was in a much better mood.</p><p>     He grinned and made his way back to bed. Though he doubted anything too serious would happen; it was the middle of the night, and they both had busy schedules tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A while ago, I did a bunch of research on different things some women crave when they’re pregnant. I just came up with random and crazy sounding things for Poppy’s cravings (except for the fried chicken with honey; that’s actually delicious). I’m sorry if some of the things I listed made you nauseous.</p><p>I mentioned in my one-shot “Marriage Braids” that my headcanon name for Branch’s grandfather was Thorn. I’m hoping to expand on that in this series.</p><p>Comments are always appreciated by this author. :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>